Kiss Me Once Tour
The Kiss Me Once Tour was a tour by Kylie Minogue launched in support of her twelfth studio album Kiss Me Once (2014). The tour began on 24 September 2014 in Newcastle, England, and ended on May 15 2015 in Dubai, performing a total of 81 shows all together. Rehearsals Rehearsals for the show began in July of 2014, with the initial conception of the set list for the show: this original set list had only six of the thirteen songs from Kiss Me Once, with 18 further songs from Kylie's career. However, a private show held in a secret location on 20 August 2014, which was used to test the waters for the actual show, changed the show entirely, with fans stating they wanted more Kiss Me Once included in the show, and lesser known hits to be included in the show; following this, 11 songs were to be included in the set list, with a further 16 from her career, with the inclusion of some unreleased material. 'Rehearsal set list' Act I 1. Breathe intro 2. Les Sex 3. In My Arms 4. Timebomb 5. Sexy Love 6. Wow Act II 7. Step Back in Time 8. Spinning Around 9. Your Disco Needs You 10. On a Night Like This 11. Slow Act III 12. Chasing Ghosts (Interlude) 13. Enjoy Yourself / Hand On Your Heart / Never Too Late / Got to Be Certain / I Should Be So Lucky Act IV 14. Skirt (Interlude) 15. Need You Tonight 16. Sexercize 17. Can't Get You Out Of My Head 18. Kids Act V 19. Beautiful 20. Kiss Me Once Act VI 21. Get Outta My Way 22. Love at First Sight 23. All the Lovers Encore 24. Into the Blue Synopsis The show begins with Kylie appearing on the screens as excerpts of Made of Glass and Sparks play; this then leads into excerpts of Les Sex, as Kylie rises to the stage atop a set of lips. She sings the first verse and chorus of Les Sex, which then becomes a club remix of the song; this leads directly into a club remix of 2 Hearts, with Kylie and the dancers making use of the lips throughout the song. This is followed by a performance of Slow, with the lips descending from the stage. Kylie chats with the audience and then goes on to introduce and perform Feels So Good. Following this, previously unreleased song Glow is performed as a video interlude, with Kylie appearing in a glass coffin on the screens; this then leads into a performance of Sleeping With the Enemy, where Kylie performs disjointedly from a male dancer. She then performs a version of I Believe in You, with different partnered dancers entering and exiting the stage throughout the song. After this, a glass coffin is brought to the stage, where Kylie an the male dancer perform. The song ends with her being coerced into the coffin and taken beneath the stage. The third section begins with ticking clocks and excerpts of Timebomb, before the song is performed, this then leads directly into the Sexy Love, Followed by Giving You Up; the screen visuals and costumes for this section are heavily influenced by Salvador Dalí, with many of this artworks incorporated into the screen visuals. Kylie then chats to the audience about the show, and her journey with it, and goes on to perform a new remix of In Your Eyes, followed by a club remix of Wow. The female dancers take to the stage at the start of the fourth act, performing a dance interlude to Skirt, which interpolates elements of Nu-Di-Ty. This then leads into an extended version of Sexercize, with Kylie rising to the stage atop a pommel horse, and surrounded by her female dancers. This is followed by a performance of Mr President, where Kylie and the female dancers swoon over a male dancer. Following this, a short interlude is played that segues from Mr President into Can't Get You Out Of My Head; here, everything is in black and white, with Kylie and the dancers performing. This then leads into Red Blooded Woman, where Kylie is joined by the male dancers and incorporates the use of the pommel horse again. Following this, all the dancers and props leave the stage and Kylie chats once again to the audience; following this she goes on to perform If Only, and leaves the stage. Set list Act I Made of Glass / Sparks (Intro) 1. Les Sex 2. 2 Hearts 3. Slow 4. Feels So Good Act II Glow (Interlude) 5. Sleeping With the Enemy 6. I Believe in You 7. Break This Heartbreak Act III 8. Timebomb 9. Sexy Love 10. Giving You Up 11. In Your Eyes 12. Wow Act IV Skirt (Interlude) 13. Sexercize 14. Mr President 15. Can't Get You Out Of My Head 16. Red Blooded Woman 17. If Only Act V 18. Million Miles 19. Get Outta My Way 20. On a Night Like This 21. Spinning Around 22. In My Arms Act VI 23. Better the Devil You Know 24. Love at First Sight 25. All the Lovers 26. Kiss Me Once Encore 27. Fine 28. Into the Blue North America Act I Made of Glass / Sparks (Intro) 1. Les Sex 2. 2 Hearts 3. Slow 4. Feels So Good 5. I Believe in You Act II 6. Timebomb 7. Sexy Love 8. In Your Eyes 9. Wow Act III Skirt (Interlude) 10. Sexercize 11. Mr President 12. Can't Get You Out Of My Head 13. Red Blooded Woman 14. If Only Act IV 15. Get Outta My Way 16. On a Night Like This 17. Spinning Around 18. In My Arms Act V 19. Better the Devil You Know 20. Love at First Sight 21. All the Lovers 22. Kiss Me Once Encore 23. Fine 24. Into the Blue South America Act I Made of Glass / Sparks (Intro) 1. Les Sex 2. 2 Hearts 3. Slow 4. I Believe in You Act II 5. Timebomb 6. In Your Eyes 7. Wow Act III Skirt (Interlude) 8. Sexercize 9. Can't Get You Out Of My Head 10. Red Blooded Woman 11. If Only Act IV 12. Get Outta My Way 13. On a Night Like This 14. Spinning Around 15. In My Arms Act V 16. Better the Devil You Know 17. Love at First Sight 18. All the Lovers 19. Kiss Me Once 20. The Loco-Motion Encore 21. Fine 22. Into the Blue 23. I Should Be So Lucky Asia Act I Made of Glass / Sparks (Intro) 1. Timebomb 2. In Your Eyes 3. Slow 4. I Believe in You 5. Wow Act II 6. Can't Get You Out Of My Head 7. Red Blooded Woman 8. If Only 9. 2 Hearts 10. Feels So Good Act III 11. Million Miles 12. Get Outta My Way 13. On a Night Like This 14. Spinning Around 15. In My Arms Act IV 16. Better the Devil You Know 17. Love at First Sight 18. All the Lovers 19. Kiss Me Once 20. The Loco-Motion Encore 21. Fine 22. I Should Be So Lucky 23. Into the Blue 'Notes' • Giving You Up was permanently dropped from the set list during the Australian leg of the tour • I Should Be So Lucky was permanently added to the encore of the set list in New York City. • Les Sex, Sexy Love, Sexercize and Mr President were not performed in Dubai due to the laws of the country of performance